The Chosen one of the Sith
by bolt32
Summary: Like a whirl wind in a tornado she called upon on all of her users to set back the time, and one more was born. The second strongest force user in the galaxy had just been placed inside one unsuspecting woman, he will be the one to save Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of the original characters. This story however and some of its characters are completely and a hundred percent mine. **

**For every action there is an opposite equal reactionAlbert Einstein **

In one single moment the chosen one had fell, his goal, his purpose in life was destroyed and replaced by the wretched old man Darth Sidious. How could this have happened? The events were so carefully placed, Anakin was suppose to end the force wars and bring peace to the galaxy. For all of this the force had even granted him happiness and love upon one single beautiful women, a person that he could love unconditionally and together raise powerful children who would happily pass along his legacy. Her hope had failed. The thousands of years of prophecy had come down to its destruction with one of its most powerful users in Mace Windu. Perhaps she had made a mistake, perhaps to fully balance the force the chosen one would have to fall, from dark to light? To many would be destroyed before he will turn, maybe the whole Jedi order as well. Where could she go wrong, her now beautiful Anakin Skywalker was now the dreadful Darth Vader.

Now she knew where to change, how to stop this awful event happening that almost brought her to her death, the forces closest call to being destroyed in 3000 years. She would need another, one to fall from dark to light as Anakin fell from light to dark. In the end this would work, they would be brothers both conceived from the force. In the end her beloved Anakin would be saved and the force finally restored back to where it belonged. Like a whirl wind in a tornado she called upon on all of her users to set back the time, and one more was born. The second strongest force user in the galaxy had just been placed inside one unsuspecting woman, he will be the one to save Anakin. When he sacrifices himself, Anakin will see through his pain and finally restore its Order.

CHAPTER ONE

In a galaxy far far away. Everyone is told of the story of the famed chosen one, the once and mighty Jedi council crumbles into an oblivion. Alas, the truth be told. The real story to be shed unto light, where the chosen one does not perish for the better of the galaxy, but instead is helped by the Sith.

The Sith unlike the stories that have been told, has been gaining strength its council at the size almost to rival the jedi, have been in hiding, waiting for there chance to strike. Gathering supplies from the Utpex system nearby from there very own hidden planet marked away from the archives, A civil war breaks out. With democracy in balance, with dictatorship on the rise with plans to become completely independent from any outside sources, the Sith's life line would be surely be cut.

In a bold move, the Sith has sent the Darth Lord master Vixious to intervene in a hope to tip the balance of the war. Little did they know, it would eventually change the fate of the galaxy and  
the fable chosen one would get a little help in fulfilling prophecy. The council much like the Jedi's was consisted of the twelve most wisest and strongest of the Sith. Each member putting in there own thought and ideal's to what the Sith had become. Unlike most beliefs about them, they were for the most part rational. Instead of using there anger for there own will, or there sought after desire, they were in turn almost identical to the Jedi. As for most cases though when two very alike beings meet, they are either going to be best of friends, or enemy's till death.

"If the Goolum movement succeeds we will be forced to relocate, we need to strike, and fast." The council all nodded in agreement, heeding master Promin's words. "The Goolum forces are strong and led by a courageous leader. With the failing republic in this system slowly dying off i think its fair to  
say that defeat is not just likely, but only a matter of time."

"We all know the situation Promin. Hence why we are here, let us elect our chosen one and have him deal with this unfortunate circumstance in a timely matter. Let us vote on the matter now, though I must say my lightsabre has been collecting an unfair amount of rust from its lack of use. I ask the council let me go down to the planet and dispatch this wretched movement myself." "This coming from the Sith who killed his master in his sleep? Not only were you afraid to take the trails like the rest of us. You slaughtered Plagueis in a most defiled way, not even giving him a chance to defend himself."

"That is enough!" Shouted Darth Turris.

"Your bickering and ignorance tires me as I'm sure it does the rest of the council. I say enough of this debate and send newly appointed master Vixious to Utpex. Prove to us he deserves the name of the Sith as he has yet to do. With the force giving him the opportunity such as this we would be foolish to deny him this right."

With that being said he touched a few buttons located on his arm rest and a holographic projection of two dark Jedi appeared. "Locate Master Vixious and send him in."

"Yes sir."

Within a few moments Vixious entered the room and knelt on one knee before the council.

"The council wishes to see me?"

"Your time has come Vixious, collect what you want to take with you and depart within the hour. Utpex is growing more and more hostile by the minute, take care of it."

"Surely the republic will send the Jedi will they not Sidious?"

"Unfortunately and fortunately they will not, with us being so far from the outer rim I will not be pressing this issue to the senate. Alas this is a Sith only matter, and this way it shall stay."

Vixious was quite a tall human standing at 6'7 and quite reliable with a lightsabre. He usually was not always known for being the most aggressive out of his peers. Like most of the others he was raised in the Sith temple on the planet Amon. As a child he was quick to learn the different styles of combat and became quick to use his anger for the advantage. Having a rather high midichlorian 11,500 he was picked up rather quickly to be an apprentice.

After spending 10 years as an apprentice, he faced the trials and received his knighting.  
After his Knighting he would usually find him self bored, among the temple theres not really much to do. Usually he would spend his time teaching younglings the art of the dark side. His force lightning had been known to be powerful enough to crack stone walls in half. With his brother mastering the ability to sustain ones life through the force and even to create it. He became only the second member of the Sith with this ability. With the betrayal of Sidious striking down his brother he vowed to get his revenge, ultimately it consumed him.

Having known this he went planet side to Utpex and spent a few years in solitude, and came back twice as powerful as before, earning him the title of master. Doing a quick bow to the council he excused himself. He hoped to get this over with in as little time as possible. With war on the rise in Utpex he knew his time was going to have to be well spent. He couldn't exactly show himself to his republic allies and slaughter the Goolum._ No that would be too suspicious, they would think I'm a Jedi_.

Unfortunately he would have to spend his time behind enemy lines, quietly moving about. The less he is seen the better.

_Force i need to meditate, maybe once i reach the surface._

The ride to Utpex system wasn't at all long, only a few hours each way. With taking his own personal craft it was usually shorter than normal. He bought it from an old smuggler who was used to running spice from the republic. The old freighter looked as if it had been through its own share of battles, he quickly grew quite attached to it. Customizing it as soon as he got it, it soon became not just an old freighter but a ship that almost every Sith envied for not being thiers.

Upon entering the system he could tell he was going to have his fair share of adventure. Punching in his clearance codes two star fighters quickly came up to his side.

"Outsider, were afraid you will have to leave."

"I have no quarrel with you, just business. I promise to make it quick and be on my way." Vixious spoke even though he knew his plea's were not going to be heard.

"Negative outsider, you will depart and I suggest you do it immediately. Surin has given the order to execute those who disobey the private space act. You will leave." The pilot stated firmly.

Giving himself a slight smile, Vixious pressed on the comm and gave him an answer the pilots themselves did not think they would hear from a ship that seemed to be so crippled.

_Never under estimate your opponent. _

"Very well, I shall make my departure. Have a good day."

Rising his shields he turned his freighter to a complete 180 and fired directly on the first starship destroying it before he realized what had happen. Seeing his wingman just blown out of the sky, his partner quickly did a quick burst of his laser guns flying just inches over his head.  
_ Well, at least this make this somewhat interesting._ He thought to himself. The single man fighter was closing in behind him shooting him in the rear. Vixious just chuckled to himself.

With a quick nudge of his controls his old beat up freighter came to a complete stop, as the fighter just passed over head.

"Just thought i would let you know young man, death is not always a bad thing, embrace it." With that he fired two missiles which quickly destroyed the single man vessel.

"Vixious to command, I have arrived at the target location and is pulling in to dock at a remote spot outside of the capital. I have located Surin's signature on my scans and hope to end this matter in a few days."

"Proceed with caution Vixious, we do not want the people to think the Jedi are involved. The less people know about it the better."

"Promin, why do you tell me these such things. Now you know I will not be able to resist my self of giving him a public execution, possibly on the holonet."

"Just don't get yourself killed, your humor will surely be missed."

"Noted, Vixious out."

Upon entering Onsur he was taken back by how many driod troops walked the streets, with extremely little or no human activity in the whole capital. Looking around the sites that he has grown fond of during his isolation was gone. Men no longer roamed the streets with the freedom they so gladly  
enjoyed, now those same streets were occupied by solders and driods. Being lost in the moment he quickly regained his awareness from what sounded like a speech. Moving closer to the noise he hid behind a wall of a local pub.

"We here by carryout the order set to us by the great sir Surin. That these traitors to the rightful owner of the crown will here by be sentenced to death by firing squad. Let this day be marked down as a day of judgment, and to be clear to those that the republic has fallen." Stepping down the podium the man wearing a gray military suit walked over to the troops of the firing squad. _Women are here, children. This cannot be right, what type of sick form of government will murder innocent women and children_.

Breathing in deeply, closing his eyes he felt that ball of rage in his chest grow to an enormous amount. Opening his eyes he could feel it change color from the deep dark blue to the yellow full of hatred. Moving his hand down to his lightsabre feeling the handle in his hand start to burn for passion and hate. In this brief moment, this movement just went from a simple business ordeal to a movement that he despised. One he hated.

"Ready! Aim!"

He had to act, before he could say fire Vixious threw his lightsabre and nailed the commander in the chest. Letting the force empower his body he jumped five meters and with drew the saber from him. The solders looked in awe at what they have seen, Jedi. All twelve of the firing squad turned there attention from the unarmed men, women and children to this one lone man. For them it would be the last thing they would see. Before being able to pull the trigger two of the troopers were caught off guard and quickly beheaded. Vixious pulling his saber before him quickly deflected the other shots, two more being picked off. With that, closing his eyes and letting the force gather his anger around  
him, the dark side consumed him. The troopers were good as dead. Raising one of his hands Sith lightning consumed one member of this poor squad sending him flying about 10 meters. Slightly distracted by the lightning the troops stopped firing for a split second, which was all the time he needed. Before turning there attention back towards him he was back to hacking and slashing  
away.

Within seconds the fight was over. Looking around and turning off his light saber and young man in his twenty's bear hugged him.

"We didn't think you would ever come."


	2. Chapter 2

Returning the hug Vixious felt a the force swirl around a familiar presence not to far off. Smiling to himself he knew there was still hope.

"Where is commander Brim? Where is your resistance?"

"Crushed sir, Brim led an army during the battle of the suns. The fight lasted for weeks on end till Surin showed up. Then all the hope was lost."

The young man seemed lost for words for a moment then continued.

"If it was not at stake for our freedom, the battle would have been a fight to see. Brim being the most brilliant commander ever to come from the Utpex system was defeated. Some of us still cannot believe what has happened, he disappeared right before the battle turned into a slaughter. Now only the Goolum remains. "

"I can feel his presence among us, do you know where i can find him?"

"No sir, he is dead."

"Hiding maybe, dead thankfully he is not. I'll continue on my search where i will get him to resurface. Gather the people up and tell them there time is about to come, the republic will return i promise you this."

Commander Brim was a man within his mid 40's. An extremely sly and cunning commander he quickly gained through the ranks. When he first entered into the military academy on the planet did they find out he was actually force sensitive. Upon learning this, the government decided to use this and immediately threw him in military school where he was ranked number 1 in his class.

During the 2050 war, which took 2050 standard days to complete. Brim was brought in front of the spot light defeating the Galactic republic on numerous occasions and was deemed a hero. The republic feeling the embarrassing defeat each and every time had finally thrown a Jedi at him in hopes to make Utpex to submit under the republic's rule. Vixious which had made him self a nice little fortune at planet side during the stadium fighting tournaments had received a suspicious offer from Utpex government.

Being known in the planet as one of the best hand to hand fighter's to ever grace the planet with there presence was offered a jackpot to take out a certain Jedi. After numerous of meetings with Brim, Jedi Del sol a Twi'lek head sent to him in a brown mail box two days later. Though some what disgusted by the bluntness of the assassination Brim began to trust Vixious and soon took him on his secret council.

During this time Vixious though never telling him this began to become quite fond of the human. His midichlorian was just above the normal Jedi inductee level. Through the weird feeling of there presence among each other and there strategic brilliance between the both of them they became close friends.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Vixious centered on the slight force signature and started to walk towards it.

_A bar i should have known._

"So this is what the great commander Brim has been reduced to. Hiding away in a bar drinking useless rum trying to drown his misery away, how depressing."

Picking up a drink he took a swing and lightly let it back down on the table.

"Hmmm, pretty good."

Brim was standing behind the bar wiping off the dirty glasses from his customer's before. His face looked like it has seen better days and his dark brown eyes were deeply sunken inside his head.

"If you were anyone else Vixious I would kill you where you stand."

"I'm sure you would try I have no doubt of that. I have this strange feeling though that i would be sitting down on your back, slapping you in the back of the head and laughing. Truly it would be an admirable try I'm sure."

Brim released a small grin, mainly because Vixious was one of the few people he knew of that would openly insult him and still not be scared for his life. A respect grew between the two of them. Rubbing his temples he seemed shaken.

"I have to ask Brim, why? Why did you flee, your the greatest general to grace this land and you fled and left your men to the slaughter. What could possibly convince a man in your stature to do such a thing?"

Opening his mouth but no words came out, tears started to well in his eyes.

"I tried, god have I tried Vixious, I could taste sweet victory on my lips! I won the last battle I would ever have to command. The freedom, you know how long I longed for that?"

His voice was starting to get raspy and shaky, this 6'2 military genius was about to break down.

"I had that bastard Surin cornered like a damn dog, all I had to do was go for the kill. Instead while I had majority of my men to the front lines he was able to sneak a couple of his goons behind our lines. They took Cathy, they fucking took her! Came here during mid night, while her husband was to busy fighting the war they stole my wife from me."

Vixious took a step back he really felt sorry for him and knew he needed him to win this war in such a quick and timely manner. He needed Brim, but his friend was heart broken and in no stable mind to lead an army, feeling choked up he apologized.

"No! Don't tell me your sorry, help me! I need my wife back, dear force how can I be expected to raise my daughter by my self."

"How, how can I help? Tell me how and consider it done."

Bending down he reached under the bar table and pulled out a map and laid it out over the table.

Looking down on the details, Vixious mouth had dropped.

"Is this what i think it is?"

"Yes."

"How many PO W's are in this camp?"

Wiping his brow Brim Continued.

"About 900 or so, it is pretty heavily guarded too. A small platoon to guard a death camp, I would say about a hundred or so."

Vixious looked down on the map a little more mentally catching the sketches of the future battlefield as much as possible.

"I had gathered a couple loyal citizens mostly people that have lost there wives or children to these bastards, which are willing to help in the fight."

"No need Brim, I have handled worse. I will bring her back within the day my friend, have faith."

"I have always have faith in you Vixious, but don't you think your doing this on your loan some. They took my wife for forces sake."

"Your time for revenge will come, I need someone to lead these people to victory over there oppressors and I'm not exactly suitable for the job."

Brim looked as if he was about to say something but before he could he was cut off.

"What ever service I have done for you in the past has required payment my friend, this is no different. Your payment to me this time will be to grant your planets freedom."

"I had a dream of this you know"

Raising a brow thoughts had started to come from Vixious at the moment.

_No doubt a vision of the future._

"Oh? And what was this vision about?"

Again reaching behind his bar table Brim pulled out a belt full of smoke grenades.

"You will need these, and may the force be with you my friend."

"As to you as well."

Giving a slight nod Vixious putting on the belt slowly started to massage the handle of his handle of his lightsabre as he walked out of his friends bar.

TWO HOURS LATER.

The complex was surrounded by trees, the forest extremely thick to hide the hideousness of its purpose. It was built as an oval with only a main entrance, the walls surrounding it were a few feet thick as SS troops roamed the area. Most of the Utpexians were known to be among the best fighters out of all the humans in the galaxy. They boasted on there muscle and were known to be able to snatch defeat from the hands of the enemy from time to time, and these men were the best Surin had to offer.

The 33rd SS division was one of the best in the army, led by commander Wittiham they felt as if they were unstoppable. Wittiham fought under commander Brim during his time verses the republic. During these battles he had been awarded with numerous of medals by his actions. Standing at 6 feet tall he was rather short for the people on his planet but he knew how to use that for his advantage. Being trained at a large number of military academy's during his days as a recruit he was giving command in relatively short notice. A few weeks later his name was known to all of his superiors not for his tactical genius to accomplish his missions but the brutality in which he carried them out.

On day 1249 of the 2050 war two thousand men were executed by flame in the town square of the town. On day 1250 the opposing commander was submitted a public amputation of his limbs in front of a crowd of disgusted spectators, eventually he bled to death. Sickened by the news that one of his commanding officers was responsible for such disturbing acts Wittiham was stripped of his rank and spent the rest of the war as a janitor on a base.

Upon hearing news that Surin was declaring open war upon the republic of the Utpex system, Wittiham jumped on the occasion to rid him self of such a disgusting and menial job. In one week Wittiham was given the 33rd and the rank of 1st star general while being in charge of the civilian neutralizing camp. At 6 feet tall with his impressive resume just keeps on building with numerous victories under his belt and as long as Surin was in charge of the rebellion then Wittiham would never be defeated again. Not by his commanding officers and certainly not by any opposing army, he was better than that.

When Vixious first took a look at the complex nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, solders walking around and sometimes would see them stop amongst themselves for a light hearted chat. Closing his eyes and peering through with the force he was finding out how many were there, how many victims and solders all together.

_103 solders and 932 civilians and one force sensitive. Wait, one force sensitive?_

Searching through he started to prod the signature hoping he would not have to face this advisory.

_A child, interesting._

Peering a little further, he gently started to prob the child's mind. He could tell this child was extremely gifted in the force, though untrained he was. Probing a little closer, he tried to penetrate the child's rudimentary shields. Feeling a wave from the force crashing down upon him, it blindsided him by surprise, instantly causing his knee's to buckle, and collapse on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The two entrance guards that were assigned to the front didn't even see it coming. The first checked outside around the door way, investigating a noise he had heard was quickly cut off by a glowing red lightsabre. Hearing a slight snap-hiss noise the second went out to investigate, quickly moving his body and head over to the left of himself, Vixious missed his uppercut swing and went for another slash across the midsection, jumping back he only had hit air once again. The guard who looked like in his early twenty's immediately pulled out his blaster in a panic, which in effect would be the last mistake he would ever make. Slicing off his wrists Vixious did a neatly done hasty twirl and lopped off his head.

The first guard didn't at all surprised him with the ease it took him to take him out, he was a Sith after all. The second, even though it only lasted a mere seconds seemed more trained on what to do and as well more reactive. Surprise would definitely be needed if he planned to make this work.

A lot of the solders were standing around out side on the patio which a defiant flag stood in the middle, talking amongst themselves. Other than the daily slaughters of the useless and the guarding of a few renegade workers there never was to much of a threat. Most of the members were usually bored stiff and would seemingly play card games to pass on the time.

Taking a deep breath Vixious threw a smoke grenade. Before realizing what was happening most of the solders were cut down in a matter of seconds, a few shots were fired wildly but undirected they did more harm than good, cutting down a few of there own comrades. Letting the force guide his arms and leg movements many of the SS squad was dispersed in mere moments, when the smoke cleared after a few long and horrendous minutes bodies were lain waste on the compounds floor.

Wittiham was sitting back in his office chair gently smoking down on his newly arrived cigars. Hearing the screams he grabbed his trusty blaster and headed out side. Smoke filled the air and he could hear his solders screaming in horror as heads began to roll off of there bodies, screams turned in to bloody gurgles. For the first time in his sickening career Wittiham was scared, trying to move his legs his body just froze as he soaked in the view of this execution. Feeling a slight cool liquid on him he looked down upon himself and was covered in his troops blood, in panic he ran back inside and shut the door.

"Just to think, the man responsible for striking the fear in the enemy is now hiding in fear soiling himself."

Turning around Wittiham saw the imposing figure as a man in red hair streaming down to his back, a yellow evil looking eyes staring him down.

"And who is this to barge in my room, I have killed people for less."

"This I know, and let it be known that those people are now back in force. They command your execution to be a swift one and I'm not the one to question there motives, only carry them out."

Shifting nervously Wittiham took a step back and let his back hit the wall.

"Death is not to be anything scared of, you only reap what you sow in the after life. Would this be perhaps what caused your fear?"

Random words started to flow through his head and trying to force them out of his mouth, talking himself out of tough situations was never one of his strong points.

He choked.

"Aww, the swamp rat have your tongue?"

After being humiliated by this intruder he finally was able to cough up some words in a vile attempt to make him seem like less of a coward.

"Your a poor excuse for a Jedi, there not suppose to kill unarmed men."

Vixious couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yes, yes your absolutely correct, I'm a horrible Jedi. Maybe thats why I'm not one."

Cold sweat was streaming down his face and Vixious was enjoying him work himself into a nervous breakdown.

"I'm a Sith, which I have no doubt is something you have no idea what a Sith is. I will tell you this though, they Jedi are scared of us for a reason and now its time for you to find out why."

Raising his hand he was about to flick on his lightsabre but Wittiham quickly went on the attack and pinned his wrists to the wall and delivered a nice head butt to the face. Caught completely off guard he dropped his lightsabre and received a strong right hook to the face.

"Oh really now? Well show me how bad the Sith truly are?"

Backing up he forced all his strength into a single kick to the ribs causing one to crack.

"This is too easy."

Turning around he grabbed the sword that he was hanging on his wall as a trophy during his younger days and took a swipe at Vixious. Sensing what was happening he took a step back but still received a nice slice to his arm going in about an inch deep. Blood was starting to spill.

Taking a deep breathe he focused on his cells and midichlorians in his body and blocked off the pain that was striking from his arm.

Taking another swing towards Vixious head he ducked and Wittiham missed completely and nailed the steel wall on the left of them, being rattled by the vibrations Vixious knew he had to take advantage of the situation and charged in spearing him down to the ground. Grabbing his wrists they wrestled for the sword and taking a quick swing he nailed Wittiham in the cheek causing him to drop his weapon. With a last ditch effort to get the esteemed attacker off of him he lifted his feet and planted it on his stomach and pushed as hard as he could.

Flying full speed he nailed the wall back first and let out a grunt, seizing the opportunity he lifted the sword above his head and swung down. If he was a moment slower Vixious knew he would have been done for.

Hearing the sharp piercing noise of the sword again hitting nothing but steal would make the most deaf man shudder in pain.

Calling his lightsabre right back to him just in time as Wittiham took another swing, being activated a split second later would have been extremely fatal but instead just caused the sword to be cut cleanly in half casing the top part of the blade twirling wildly away from the fight. Being stared down by a vicious assassin after failing to save his own hide he knew now there was no escape.

"Hence now your screwed."

With a quick swipe he cut off both of the mans arms and legs and let him scream out in pain.

"I wonder, shall I end your misery now or just leave you here to rot in a worthless corpse?"

"Please, please no. I could give you more money than your wildest dreams. Let me live, I'm sorry just let me live."

Seeing such a heartless man beg for his life was irony at its best in Vixious point of view. Giving a slight chuckle it actually took some thought. Not that he would of grabbed the money but just to allow his victims finish the job for him, or shall he really just kill him now. After a moment or so he had made his decision.

"It is done."

He flipped his blade of his lightsabre over and shoved it down point first on the pathetic excuse of a mans face.

After wrapping up his arm to stop the bleeding he walked out of his office and to feel with the force around him, the rest of the solders ran scared with 2/3rds of the SS division gone the others will just return back and help spread the fear to the remainder of the army. To him it could not have ended better.

He still had a certain women to find for his friend Brim. Feeling through with the force it kept being sucked back to the force signature like steel does to a high powered magnet. Walking over to the door he could hear the slight conversations the people were having, all huddled together trying to squeeze by what ever little light was still left inside the room, the door opened to reveal a slightly beaten man surrounded by the suns light. It was if an angel had came down from the heavens and saved them, Vixious took a step outside just showing them that they are in fact free.

Still this Signature was drawing on him, many of the men and children and women were running out of the canister that held those men like they were cattle.

"Cathy!" yelling out hopefully to get a response, sure enough a women stepped forth.

Hugging him he couldn't help but let the smile creep on his lips as he returned the embrace.

Peering further he saw a little boy wrapping his arms around his legs with tears in his eyes, the sight its self had stirred his emotions more than all that hes seen since been assigned the mission from the high council.

_So this was the boy._

Saying to himself, this was the boy that drew him closer and closer to him. Obviously the boy was scared and looking down on his Vixious lightly rested his hand on the boys knee cap and gave him a slight smile.

"Whats your name?" He asked before he even realized it.

"Jason, Jason Jade." The boy replied nervously, all his life he had been either neglected or abused by adults he didn't have a thing to say to this grown man.

"Well Jason, you have any family?"

"No, Sir."

A smile crept on his lips.

"Come with me, do not worry I wont bite. I wish you no harm."

Holding out a hand Jason returned the gesture and gave him his own hand and was helped on his feet. Not being able to adjust to the weight of his body he fell right back down.

_This is truly a shame. This kid looks like he went through hell._

"Trust me." he replied and gently picked up the boy in his arms escorting him and Cathy back to Brim's Bar.


	4. Chapter 4

"How is the boy?" Brim just gave him an empty stare before replying.

"He looks like he has not eaten in weeks, and its pretty obvious that his captors were extremely hostile to him. In all honesty, I'm surprised he has survived it all."

"He is strong in the force, no doubt it had aided him along." After hesitating a moment Vixious continued.

"Can you try and get a midichlorian count on him, I'm quite curious to know." Brim nodded.

"You planning on bringing him back with you aren't you?"

"It would do him a world of good, that kid has so much potential, he could do things that we could not even fathom. Unless we find his parents it would be a waste not to train him."

After doing a few wipes on the cuts on Jason, Brim stood up.

"I see." Giving him a short but sweet answer the hidden message of it was glaring back at Vixious.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Showing his impatience towards his friend.

"Hes just a kid for forces sake and your acting like he will be the next great hero of our galaxy. It's not fair Vixious, not fair at all. That poor kid is missing his parents and now he has to worry about growing up and trying to be an axeman for the Sith."

Taking a step back Vixious was at slight shock by his reaction to it all, regained his composure as soon as he had lost it.

"If my suspicions are correct Alec, then the prophecy will be fulfilled. That is of course he is trained in the arts of the Sith. How do you think I feel watching the Jedi grow stronger by the hour as our council is sitting around like a beaten up little brother. This galaxy is falling into turmoil and they have done nothing to help matters. This child who is of a young tender age is already at one with the force with by far the strongest force signature I ever came across in my days. War, famine, deceit, it wont stand a chance with that child!"

Shocked that his first name was used he could tell his friend was pissed. He did not care, he knew he was right and to hell with him for throwing such a large responsibility on a small child.

"Hes just a child!" Screaming on top of his lungs

Projecting his vocal cords with the force Vixious let his rage through his body and pass right through him as he replied

"Just test his damn blood!"

Silence invoked the room as Alec poked his finger with a small blade and sucked his blood into round palm size machine.

After a small beep Alec's eyes had widen as he stared at the machine.

"I think my machine is broke, this can't be right."

"Why whats going on?" Vixious as still trying to let his anger flow through him.

"It reads at 22,500 per cell, I don't ever recall a test being that high."

Contemplating for a few moments Vixious stated to pace back and forth through the room. _Darth Sidious had a count of 20,000 but that was after he injected a liquid form of a force crystal in his blood. _This child was all natural, this was proof that he was the chosen one. After a few moments he finally had calmed down.

"Your right he is just a child, though his destiny may not be fully known yet I will at least give him a chance to decide." slightly opening the door he could tell Jason was frightened.

Jason had night black hair with red freckles littering his face. He was of about average height for his age and extremely bony and underweight because of his malnutrition that he had received.

"You were fighting because of me, I hate it when people fight." Taken back by the boy's observation Vixious raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm not scared, I know you don't mean to hurt me. I just hate it when people shout. You are hear to ask of my parents." Putting it more as a statement than a question.

"How does one so little know so much?"

"I can feel your emotions and hear your thoughts. Thats why the bad man wanted me."

Bending down Vixious was starting to get the information out of the boy a little easier than he had thought.

"Who is the bad man?" Curious about the whole situation, if he in fact had wanted him because of this could he perhaps wanted him as his apprentice? A Jedi perhaps, or maybe a Sith.

"He carries a bright sword, he sent me and mommy to the bad place. Mommy would not let me go, she disappeared before you came."

Shielding his emotions he let his heart sink. _I'm going to enjoy killing the bastard that did this to him._

"Do you know who I am Jason?"

"No." he replied softly.

"I'm what people call a Sith, The Sith are a group of powerful and magical warriors that span across the galaxy. I want to help you, will you allow me to help you?"

"How?"

Smiling to himself Vixious took a deep breath and slowly placed his finger tips on Jason's temples.

"Close your eyes and relax."

Jason had extremely strong mental shields for a child that was not trained in the least bit. At first Vixious was almost overwhelmed but soon started to roam around his outer shields and gently started to poke around his memories. It did not take long to get what they both needed. In the back of his mind held a suppressed memory that seemed like out of shock had buried its self not to be uncovered. He was going to hate to unsuppressed them but hopefully the boy would understand he reasoned.

"_Get out, you cant have him!" A tall slim female frame was shouting at full lung capacity at a man standing about 6 feet high. Hearing enough from the woman the man raised his hand and back slapped her._

"_Obviously you do not know who I am! I command thousands of men who will do anything I ask of them, and twice as many droids. You, you actually think you can tell me no? Your son's destiny is to be my apprentice, his strength will do wonders for me when I not only take over this miserable excuse as a planet, but the galaxy as well._

"_Keep dreaming slime!"_

"_Enough!!" Drawing out his yellow glazed lightsabre he swiftly cut off her head._

"_Its a shame, a child of so much potential had to be born from such a whore." leaning down he continued the insult as he spitted down upon her._

_Jason hiding in the closet could feel the bad man's presence just radiating him in darkness. Seeing what he had done to his mother he knew this man was completely evil. He will pay for what he did._

"_Mom!!" Bursting out of the closet he came charging at the man but being a step to slow he was grabbed before he could hit him at waist level and thrown against the wall._

"_Good, let your anger for me consume you. Let it empower you." Not understanding why this man was saying these things swallowed the lump in his throat and forced words to come out of his mouth._

"_I hate you!!" With that the man walked up to the childed leaned up against the wall and gave him a hard kick right across the head knocking him out completely._

Jason just stared in shock. "Mom." he silently uttered as he broke down in tears.

Feeling the sadness exploding from this little child Vixious as well couldn't help but let a tear gently flow down from his cheek. Reaching out he pulled the child close to his chest as he sobbed violently.

After about an hour Jason had cried himself to sleep, trying really hard not to wake him he got up and pulled the covers over him.

"I promise you Jason, ill avenge your mothers death for you. Sleep tight and when morning comes only better days will await you." Kissing him on top of his forehead he silently walked out of the room and closed the door.

Alec could tell his friend was slightly distraught when he walked out of the room. Sensing his grief he stood up and showed some compassion.

"You okay?"

"Surin."

"What about him?"

"He's mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Brim and Vixious had spent what seemed like hours reviewing the plans. Pointing down on the map out lying Surin's Command post of its weaknesses and Strengths.

"We are looking at least three battalions of droid's, maybe one composed of humans."

"Brim how many do you have enlisted?" Taking a deep breath Brim started his report.

"50,000 men willing, mostly small arms. We do have a small amount of light artillery, but I'm afraid they would be made short work of versus the walkers."

"Don't worry to much about that. Once inside of the command I will plant a serious of bombs on them, after which I will eliminate Surin and his high command. Once my word is given I need these points attacked with everything you have. Brim I need you to find a way to get on the holonet and declare marshal law."

"Consider it done my friend, if this succeeds my people can finally be freed from this oppression."

_I hope he is right._

"If the force is willing my friend." Adjusting his lightsabre to its highest level he walked out.

_One hour later_

"Rodger Rodger, freeze human your under arrest for trespassing on government property." Stretching his arm right arm Vixious closed his palm and crushed the two droids computer cores. "In another hour this government will be no more." Stepping over the droids, his foot lightly tapped against one of there heads. A shame, Surin's strong points in turn is his own weakness, ironic Vixious thought.

Though Surin had far more superior number of droids then men, he also could not rely on there intelligence to determine quickly enough weather to shoot to kill or arrest. If there orders was to shoot first, they would simply kill him. Weather or not he was a regular foot solider or the Chancellor himself. If told to arrest for later interrogation they would not be able to respond fast enough if the prisoner decided to go down with a fight. In this case where the civil populous was highly rebellious to the occupation his losses could be so high that his cost for production would not be able to keep up. Almost for certain he would run across a few humans which he would be forced to face. In all likelihood though they would be to small a number to stop a powerful Sith like himself.

The command post was established at the city hall of the capitol of Utpex, high in stature and well guarded Vixious had to act quickly to cause the volume of chaos he needed. Droids started to rush out of the main entrance in a frenzy, a couple of shots were shooting wildly out in the open. Vixious dodged jumping behind a pillar and threw a grenade instantly taking out the small force. Almost to easy.

Surin started to march back and forth nervously. _Fear,draw upon it to make me stronger_.

Taking a deep breath letting the dark side consume him he turned his attention to the caption sitting down in front of the security camera's. "Send the 422nd battalion in the main lobby to give our guest a warm welcome." "Yes sir." Typing down rapidly at the terminal 5000 newly constructed droids woke up from there rest and steadily started to march in. "And what of the 51st?"

"Tell them to stand by for me, I highly doubt he will be able to defeat them, if he does then i will take care of it my self."

"Yes sir."

The 422nd did exactly as they were told. Vixious stood ready for them. _I would love to see Surin's face when he See's this._

"Good morning Gents." Pulling a small box from the back of his tunic he smiled. "Catch" Throwing is up in the air, he quickly started to run for the exit and pressed hard down on the detonator while seeking cover behind a wall.

A loud siren noise came streaking down throughout the whole room, walking awkwardly the driods all fell down as there cores overloaded and finally blew up.

_Now for phase 2 of my plan._

Grinning to him self. _This strike has been brilliantly executed_. Pulling out another Detonator he pressed the button and another huge smile formed on his lips.

Captain Mendev was given this desk job because of his quick reactions to things that were always enough to foil any plan or strategic move he came across. Till now at least, for the first time in his career he was speechless, even worse he had no idea what to do. After taking a few seconds to recollect himself he buzzed Surin.

"Sir, um we have a huge problem."

"what is it captain?"

"The AT walkers sir."

"Just spit it out captain, I don't have time for this." Cutting him off annoyed.

"There gone sir." Closing his eyes Mendev knew he was a dead man.

"What!?" Then the com went off line.

Vixious was not just any regular force sensitive. Among the thousands known to the galaxy he knew he could hold his own with the best of them. Even a simple thing as breathing he could feel the force easily through his body. Droids was never a problem for him. Usually when a droid demanded a fight from him he took it as a mere joke. True a part of him was happy to find out that Surin was a former Jedi. It has been a long time since he had a challenge of any sort, blaster or lightsabre. Today though his body pulsed in anger. The Jedi was known to be the peace keepers of the galaxy, ever since what happened to Lanell his eyes towards the Jedi forever changed.

_His ribs shrieked with pain with every breath he took. Feeling nauseas trying not to puke he pulled out his lightsabre to return back to the fight. Lanell already fighting with a mysterious man in a duel. The man was quick, real quick. Always keeping his love on the defensive. His son hiding in the room tucked away in his secluded home was now detecting the stress of his parents. "NO!" Lanell fell and his the floor, her soft blue eyes looking straight at him with the gaping hole in her stomach her life was passing into the force. (Vixious I'm sorry baby. I cant hold on any longer, take care of our son. I love you) that was it his love was gone._

_The man bent down and stroked her soft face and ripped off the neck less with him and his sons picture. "You know, I would have figured the bitch to fight better than that." Drawing in the force he found the strength to continue. Saying he was pissed was an understatement. Thinking back he knew she would be furious with him for having him fight like this. His anger just fueled his strength and reflexes._

_Striking for the man's feet it was connected instantly with his own sabre. "Please don't tell me you actually thought you could escape to be with the Jedi slut?" Slicing across looking to chop his head off he ducked and gave him a swift kick to the stomach nailing him against there dinning room table. Charging forward the mysterious force sensitive stepped aside, kneed him in the gut and sliced his light sabre in half. " I have to admit this fight to be highly disappointing. I expected a man of your caliber to be quite the challenge." Looking in the room a smile formed on his lips. "I was told to kill you to make an example out of you. Seeing this now" Pausing for a second pointing to the room he walked over calmly. " This changes everything, I could make him my apprentice, Yes that would be nice." " Don't touch him!" Slowly he pointed his sabre to the crib and swung down slicing his son in half. "NO!" Eyes turning blood shot filling up in tears. "He wasn't even a year old!" "Now this , this is worse than death." Reaching in his pocket he pulled a small blaster out and released the fuel cell and threw it at him. "There is only one shot left. Go be with your wife and son." Vixious was still sprawled out on the floor defeated. Trying and failing miserably to fight back the tears, he crawled over to Lanell and placed her head on his lap. "I promise you i will become strong enough to defeat him. Strong enough to bring you back. Give me time, and I'll make everything right."_

Lanell being a former Jedi had convinced him to renounce the dark side. Only in her death did he welcome it back so willingly. The day that the mysterious man became a fallen Jedi, how disappointed in him she would be. Thinking back it all became so clear. With her he learned patience, peace and love, In essence she soften him up to train the chosen one. After a few years of trying he learned how to prevent a love ones death but not to bring a deceased back. Jason though, yes Jason commanded the force so brilliantly for one not trained in the ways. How the force was in twined in the young boy, he could be trained to do so. _Soon my love soon._ The force has given him a second chance to bring back his beloved and there son. He could not fail.

Entering back in the lobby Vixious noticed how many droids was lying on the floor destroyed.

"This is going to be fun." He said to him self.

With one droid army perhaps two left he knew his hands was going to be full. Walking over to the computer console he typed in a few commands and the security camera's was accessed.

The droids were standing at full attention with a tall dark haired man holding a lightsabre giving orders.

"I want his head on a platter. Under no circumstance do i want him alive!"

Searching out with the force to the man he could tell he was strong. _Where have i met him before? _The droids walked off marching in rows out to the room to begin there search.

Pulling out his lightsabre he went to meet them. Thinking back to his padawan days he knew how much of a disadvantage he was. Training to kill off senators, kings and queens. Droid fighting was studied almost as much if not more than actual Sith lightsabre techniques. _Strike fast and hard to make there numbers dwindle. If overwhelmed retreat and repeat. Never forget the two R's, with them you may be lucky to live a long and glorious life._

The complex was well lit up and really spacious. To pull this off he would need to be quick and use what ever opportunity for a sneak attack he had. Taking off for the elevators he reached into the force to feel his out lying boundaries. The elevator ride seemed long and tedious, never had he been so out numbered before. Though the Sith were known mostly to be a gruesome and fearless warriors even to himself he had to admit he was at least slightly nervous. _Lanell give me give me strength my love, give me the courage to set right my wrongs. Together I promise you I will not fail._

Usually talking to his loved one had calmed him down a little and helped him rationalize his situation before doing something that put him in hot water. Releasing his long held breath the doors hummed open. ( You always had me with you Vixious. Follow your heart and bring heed to the force and i promise you, you will succeed.)

"Lanell?"

(I must go, but listen and bring Jason to the Sith council, thats where his destiny lies.) Since her death though he always talked to her, never had she replied back. The force seemed to engulf him in a luke warm inferno, and in the first time in years he truly felt alive. "Thank you."

_Hmm, Close real close._ The 51st never picked up any heat signatures on there eye scanners, turning around the long circular hall way a streak of lightning struck out from a lone mans finger tips instantly over loading 20 droid cores. Flying back a few of them had hit some of there squad leaving for the rest to regroup after moving out of the way. Using the force a large metallic table was lifted from a near by room and slammed against two unsuspecting droids. The remaining lifted there rifles to shoot.

Never in his life had Vixious felt the force flow so freely through his body. Not only that was the only thing that changed. Instead of feeling complete hatred to fuel his attack, he was at peace with himself. Reaching his palm out he pulled through the force, able to focus and a few thousand rifles flew across the room away from there metallic owners.

Many of the 51st almost immediately went for there blasters. Vixious flew into action, activating his lightsabre the red glow filled the hall way creating violent streaks and blurs as the droids started to fall at a rapid pace. The force waves Vixious sent out seemed strong enough to move mountains, never the less these impudent machines with every strike, lightning and force pushes were thrown as easy as a pebble. Never before did Vixious ever feel as in sync with the force as he was now.

A few of the 51st were able to run past Vixious and pick up there rifles, but as each shot fired the force not only seemed to warn him of impending danger but to slow down time itself. With every two shots fired another droid fell at there own hands. In mere minutes the whole 51st was reduced to nothing but scrap metal. With the droid armies destroyed the only person who was left was Surin himself.

His force signature seemed to glow like the stars in the night sky. Just as it appeared the heighten force sensitivity had left. Feeling a soft gentle sensation slide across his cheek, he knew his beloved Lanell had left as quickly she appeared. _Thank you beautiful. I wont let you down._ Tears was something he was never used too, the only time he had wept before was the day his son and wife had died. These tears were different though, in his time of doubt Lanell had all but showed herself. He could even sense her emotions when she went inside his body to help him fight.

She was proud, and through it all he was still loved. Reaching a door he could feel Surin's presence strongly inside. Gently putting his hand on the handle, feeling the used dents and oil on it, he opened. Upon seeing Surin a smile formed on his lips of pure happiness, Surin on the other hand stood there in shock knowing a fight for his life was about to begin.

"Impressive I must say. I wouldn't think a lone man could take out a whole battalion of droids, never the less two of them. A shame though your victory will have to be short lived."

"Confident to the last I see, even when your fear runs through your veins you refused to show it. Do not worry though before the day is over you will have passed on to the force."

Surin looked uneasy wiping his brow. "You look familiar, have we met?" not really knowing why he asked the question. W_here do i know him?_

"Ah, you too. Shame in order for my people to thrive your death will be required. Oh well, enough with the formality's and prepare to die." With that his lightsabre drawn he struck immediately found it connected with Surin's red blade.

"A little shocked I see. Ironic isn't it? For the fate of this planet lies in the hands of two Sith."

Surin pressed his blade hard against Vixious's and shoved him back and took a few strikes at his abdomen, each strike connecting rapidly with Vixious own sabre.

Doing a somersault over Surin's head he again went on with the strikes with a graceful dance like movement. Swinging at Surin's waist he reacted at a fast pace and defiantly prevented him to touch his flesh. Leaning on heavily on his lightsabre he shifted his body more to his right and pulled his blade back to strike at Vixious head who in turn went on the defensive.

Surin was indeed an impressive fighter with each movement pushing Vixious back with every strike.

"Your growing weak, you wont last much longer, your death is immanent."

"Not quite."

Pulling off a risky twirl to hope throw Surin off, but once again there lightsabre's clashed. Reacting off instinct Surin landed a sharp elbow to his face, catching him off guard he took a step back, regathered himself and continued the assault. This time Surin put himself to the limit and finally found a flaw in Vixious defense.

Vixious in a last ditch effort again went to Surin's lower body only to be disarmed and his lightsabre thrown a few feet away. In one swift moment he felt a large boot connect on his chest and fell down.

"Now i know where we met before, Vixious how I should have known. I have to give you credit I surely thought you killed yourself. Must be a tragic existence for you to see your wife and child die in front of your eyes."

Swinging his lightsabre in preparation to strike, like a rattle on a rattle snake he was soon going to make the kill.

"I bet you wake up in misery each day blaming yourself for not being strong enough. Not strong enough to save your family. Your living days must be nothing short of hell. I guess letting you live I had achieved my mission greater than I thought possible. Now time to join your son and that slut that you called a wife." Swinging down Vixious quickly called his lightsabre and activated it a few inches from his face to block the swing.

In complete shock as to what had been said a moment before. The only thing he felt was rage. A deep hatred ran threw his veins as his eyes turned to a venomous yellow.

"Ah, you fucked up." Giving Surin a force push he quickly got back on his feet. A little dazed from hitting the wall Surin recollected himself and went on with the attack.

It seemed to Surin that the force had just engulfed Vixious. From going to a little out classed in the fight, now Vixious was dominating easily.

Swinging downward Vixious had easily side stepped the attack and lightly grazed Surin's leg giving him a little third degree burn. Shrieking in pain he backed off a bit and rubbed his leg. That would be his last mistake he would ever make. In a slow swing Vixious had cut off his right wrist and ankle, almost immediately Surin had hit the floor.

"You destroyed my life! You killed my wife!" Swinging down he chopped off his left arm. "You killed my son!" With that said his right arm and both legs were swiftly cut off. "Now my revenge is complete." Reaching out he called Surin's lightsabre to him and formed the two together as a shape of scissors and put them a half inch away from Surin's neck.

"Get on with it, i know you want to."

"Go to hell."

A light hum noise was made and his head rolled on the floor. He had to check to finally get what belonged to him. Looking on Surin's cloak he found the neck less in his right pocket briefly tears had formed in his eyes. Pressing his lips to the neck less he had finally avenged his family's death. Pressing down on his Com he contacted Brim.

"My mission is complete, proceed with the plans."

"Gotcha Vix. How does it feel to be a world hero?"

"It will feel better in the morning, I look forward to your speech, for now I will go back to the bar and retire for the evening."

Within minutes Brim had seized control of all holonet channels planet side.

"Good afternoon my fellow citizens. As of 1300 hours Surin has been dead by the rightful hand of the force. I come here today not only with this news but to welcome back our once great society from oppression. When does man kind say enough is enough? Do we not bear the right to roam our streets freely? To have the freedom to willfully educate our selves on our own free will? How many days has it been since we could walk out side without the fear of being rounded up like cattle? Everyones has at least lost one brother, sister, son, daughter, father or mother to this tragic tyranny. As we speak my rightful heirs to this planet, my solders, no our solders are now taking out the key elements from this poor excuse of a government. Let us rise my people and take back what is ours. The chance is now, our time is now. I hereby declare Utpex a free planet. If any citizen would join us in recapturing what is yours to begin with. Then my brothers and sisters, to the streets we must go and claim what is rightfully ours!"


	6. Chapter 6

The temple was the largest building Jason had ever seen. At the top a large triangle shape sitting was a statue of Exar Cun, one of the greatest Sith legends of all time. Looking on the walls that out lied the temple had quickly caught Jason's attention.

"What is that?" Pointing at the wall, Vixious stopped in his tracks and a smile formed on his lips.

"That is the story written in Sith language, it tells the story of Pyro's. He is the man responsible for disbanding the law of two and recreated the Sith council."

"What is the Sith council?"

Some Sith masters would have been annoyed with this form of curiosity. _Patience, the more the patience the better._

"The Sith council is consisted of the best masters of our age. They are there to help guide us in the ways of the force if ever in a dire circumstance. If ever a time where you do not know what to do they are the ones you want to speak to, second only to your own master."

"Who will be my master?"

"The council will decide."

"I want you to be my master."

Again stopping, Vixious turned and went to his knees and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"If the force is willing Jason, I will be. Just remember to keep your head up and speak truthfully."

"What if they choose another Sith, can we still be friends?"

"The force brought me to Utpex for a reason, I highly doubt it was just for that petty war. You will be the greatest Sith to ever live. Whether or not I'm your master I would consider my self lucky to have become an influence in your life, no matter how big or small." Walking up the chamber doors two recently promoted dark Jedi guarded the area.

"May the force be with you."

"And with you." Pausing for a second wondering what to say to the only man who ever seemed to care about him

"Master." He stated simply, then opened the door, Jason walked in to the Councils room.

"Good morning Jason." The council seemed to draw certain respect to themselves. The old human who just welcomed him looked like an old snake with his best years behind him. Looking down at Jason he once again addressed him.

"My name is Sidious, me and Promin who is sitting to my right are going to be asking you a lot of questions. We do ask you to answer as truthfully as possible. Do not lie to us, we will be able to sense deceit in your body through the force. You understand?"

"No, not really but I promise to tell the truth."

Some of the masters let out a small chuckle.

"Good, good."

"Now, how old are you?"

"I'm 10 sir."

"Your to old to start training."

"Your the one to talk." Jason replied before he even realized that he had opened his mouth in a retort. All of the masters broke out in laughter again and Sidious looked Pissed, reaching out his palms he sent a slight shock to Jason.

"Beware of your instincts Jason, right they may be but lead astray they may as well."

Closing his eyes and taking a soft sniff of the air around the temple, he wiped his eyes.

"Yes sir."

"The Sith are powerful warriors who use the force to help them achieve there goals. At the same time we have the responsibility to use ourselves for the forces will. Some times painful and agonizing it may be."

"Is that why your so ugly?" Sidious looked sternly down upon the small frail child.

"Oh my force this child is hysterical. Can we get this recorded? Please tell me this is being saved on a holocron."

"Keep your mouth shut Sonder!"

"You know Sidious this child speaks what the rest of us think."

Sidious and Sonder started to shout back and forth at one another. Promin stepped over to the child and spoke silently.

"Why do you want to be a Sith? We are being hunted down and slaughtered everyday because we choose to care, we act upon our gut instincts of the force everyday. We are in a constant struggle amongst ourselves."

"I want to protect the people I care about, I'm told I'm strong with these powers, maybe I am suppose to protect the Sith from being hunted."

"Your a cute kid and I feel the force surround you with every breath you take. A powerful Sith you will become, with the right teacher perhaps." Pulling into the force Promin found his answers. "Vixious."

"What?"

"Vixious shall train you. I can see the bond already forming as you speak."

"Guards bring Vixious in." Nodding there heads the two dark Jedi open the door, as Vixious walked in Promin kept his eyes on Jason.

"Stay here and remain silent, I have to talk to Vixious for a minute."

Walking off to the side Vixious hid his excitement to the best of his ability's.

"Please, Vixious, tell me you tested his blood.

"Of course! With that force signature blaring out like it does, how could I not?"

"How much?"

"22,500, hes the one."

"You dare speak prophecy? Honestly that myth of the future was mentioned over 5000 years ago, why would it be now?"

"Who was the last person that had over Nineteen thousand midichlorins in there blood?"

"Sidious."

"After he Infused his blood with a force crystal, before hand he wasn't even going to be an apprentice because it was so low. His are all natural!"

"Vixious, if your right." Cutting him off before he could respond Vixious continued.

"If I'm right, the Sith will once again be back in control of the galaxy!"

A grin appeared on both of there faces.

"I already told him who was to be his master."

"Who?"

"Well Sidious seemed like a logical choice. With Darth Maul being so close to being named a knight, he would be able to push him to be the Sith he needs to be."

Vixious blood start to boil, his face turning red. He most definitely had not expected this, Sidious would have the child killed within the first month with his ruthless style of training. He found the boy, he should be the one to train him, damn everyone else.

"You know just as well as I do naming Sidious his master will be sentencing him to his death. He's already lucky that Maul has survived his brutal treatment as long as he has. Not to mention that a Zabrak can go through 10 times the amount of pain that a human can with stand."

"Yes, that was a minor reason for me making this choice."

"And what is this choice if I may ask?"

"You have been a knight for quite a long time, yet you have never chosen an apprentice."

"Thats because I was not ready." Shielding himself he didn't want Promin to find the truth, that he was instead raising a family with a beautiful Jedi Knight.

"And you are now?"

"Yes."

"I did not make the choice for that either, the child for what ever reason has formed a bond with you. Though more as a parental bond than a Padawan, master bond. The force demands me to name you his master, unfortunately for me, I cannot tell it no."

"Thats re leaving."

Promin let out a soft chuckle and looked back at Vixious.

"You have 12 Galactic hours, then you bring him back and we give him the Sith initiation."

"Why not now?"

"I just got done killing a Jedi who just commanded a Republic Cloning army to be made, forgive me but I need some sleep."

"Fair enough, I will show him his new quarters."

"

"

"

The quarters looked like a typical two bedroom apartment. The two bedrooms on the left side, on the out side of the rooms was the quarters closet. In the middle the living room was the kitchen which was connected to a hallway facing north that was attached to the main door.

"Every knight and master receives quarters like this, though the furniture is completely my own. All the bedrooms in the temple carries It's own refresher, mine of course is the master." Walking down he pointed to the southern bedroom.

"While this one is yours giving the 10 to 15 years I will be training you. It is your responsibility to ensure it is to be kept clean and orderly. It is however your to decorate."

Taking a step in he slowly eyed the room. Again a basic layout with a regular sized bed against the top left corner. In the bottom left corner was the closet, towards the top right a desk and a laptop computer. The bottom right was the door.

"You weren't kidding about the basic part."

A slight smile formed on Vixious's lips.

"No I wasn't, you can rearrange the room how you please, anything you find on any mission we go on together you may keep. Our mission's that we complete will pay you 5 thousand credits as you are an apprentice. The money is yours to do as you please and I will not restrict you on how you spend them, as long as they are not spent on drugs."

"When is the first mission we go on?"

"Not for a while Jason, first you have to complete the Sith pledge. Then we have to get you registered for classes. Once you complete your lightsabre construction class we will go to Korriban for you to pick out the crystal and to get all the necessary materials. After which we will start to go on missions."

"How long will that take?"

"Usually it takes a year, Some students though have been known to finish it in about three months time."

An awkward moment of silence ensued Vixious turned to walk out of the room.

"Master?"

"Yes, what is it Jason?"

"I over heard you talking about me being the one, what did you mean by that?"

"About 3 thousand years ago the Sith were leaders of the Galaxy. We were strong and huge in number. Then the Sith war began, It didn't take long for the Jedi to rise and claim what was once ours. A prophecy was written during that time that a boy would be conceived by the force. During this time a great war will be fought and the young man will fulfill his destiny. He will bring the Sith back to where they belong and balance the force."

"You think I'm him?"

"You believe your not?"

"I'm only 10 years old."

"With more midichlorin's in your blood than more than most two Sith have combined."

"Vixious, In class will they treat me differently?"

"I do not know honestly. The teachers shouldn't, the kids probably."

"I never really had a friend before, me and my mom were always going to different planets and city's. I never really had the time to make any friends."

Vixious smiled and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"You now do, I'm sure you will find a few kids to get along with, give it time. Now go catch a nap as I'm sure your tired, I'll wake you when its time."

Jason went back to his room and closed the door. Striping down to his boxers and slid into bed. At the same time Vixious walked up into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of beer.

"What the hell am I doing? Taking on a padawan." Silently whispering to himself, then a chuckle followed.

"I guess theres a time for everything."

"

"

Sidious looked down at Jason and started the Sith ritual.

"I accept the responsibility given to me, of learning from Vixious as a master. I will be there to help and learn from my master on all future missions to every extent except my own life. I will abide with Vixious to learn how to use my passion and anger to the extent of my powers in the dark side of the force. I Jason Jade agree to apprenticeship under Vixious."

Jason repeated word for word stumbling half way getting a little help from Sidious.

"I Vixious swear upon the council and the name of the Sith to help guide and guard Jason during his Apprenticeship under my teachings. I will protect him to the best of my abilities to the extent of my own life. I vow under the Sith order to train him all that I know in the dark side of the force. I Vixious, accept Jason Jade as my apprentice."

Twelve red lightsabre's lit all around them.

"Then on behalf of the Sith council I here by greet the newest Sith in the temple. Welcome Jason and may the force guide you in all your days."

Sonder walked up to Jason and lightly placed his lightsabre within an inch from Vixious's shoulders then head and did the same to Jason.

"As bad as this sounds, I remember my day's as a padawan. Just stay the course and let the force guide you Jason and the council will soon follow your lead. Your our future Jason, while Vixious can show you your path only you can walk it." Hesitating for a second he pulled a data pad out of his cloak and handed it to Jason.

"Here are your classes Jason."

Taking a look down his data pad he grimaced.

Breakfast 8:00-8:45

Basic Math 9:00-10:15

Galactic Politics's 12:00-1:15

Basic 1 1:30-2:45

Lightship basic techniques 3:00-4:15

Space ship mechanic's 4:30-5:45

"Your kidding me right?" Cracking a slight grin Vixious responded.

"We not only pride ourselves on our fighting Capability's but also our education. Within 5 years your education will be equal to a civilian surgeon."

"Do we get a summer break?"

"Two weeks, a school week is 6 days and 1 off."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Jason replied sarcastically.

"You will live."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Jason, get up!" Rolling over he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Alright thats it." Being only 10 years old had made Jason weight very light and quite unsuspecting. In his year's with his mother he was quite used to sleeping in as late as possible. He was in for a rude awakening, grabbing Jason by his feet Vixious grabbed the sheets and yanked as hard as he could.

"You have 15 minutes padawan."

"Uh, yes master."

A few minutes has passed and Jason got dressed and met Vixious out in the Living room.

"Look, I understand this is your first day and you might be nervous. Just do what your teachers say and you should be fine, If you have any trouble finding your class just ask a master or knight."

"Yes master."

"Good, you ready?"

"I suppose." he sighed.

Once dropping off Jason, he headed immediately to the lunch line and grabbed his food tray. Walking over to a table he ate alone trying to seclude himself from the rest of the kids who were eagerly talking and laughing amongst friends. After the Buzzer sounded he went straight to class having little trouble finding the room.

All the seats were predesignated, it didn't take long for the room to fill up.

The lecture was long and boring and it didn't take long for Jason to start nodding to sleep. Waking up suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his head softly as a crumpled piece of paper was lying on the floor. Hearing laughter he looked behind him as two kids were chuckling to themselves pointing at him. _Bastards_ Giving a light cold stare to them he again turned his attention to his teacher.

"Well class it looks like were out of time, homework today is to do problems 1 through 51 odd, on page 82. Oh and Mr Jade?"

"Yes sir?"

"You fall asleep in my class one more time and I promise you the school will never look so clean."

"Sorry, wont happen again."

"Alright class dismissed."

"Yes sir wont happen again sir." More snickering continued as he was passed by in the halls.

"You have a problem or something?" Jason answered back angered at being mocked.

"Yes you!" The kid was about 2 years older and about 6 inches taller. He shoved him into the locker as he and a couple of other padawan's walked away in laughter.

"Assholes." He muttered to himself.

The rest of the day went smooth as Jason filled his note pad's that he knew he was going to need to catch up with the rest of his class mates. All he had left was his last class Spaceship mechanic's which he was dying to go to. Between that and his lightsabre classes he knew that it would make school tolerable.

Already walking in the class he was amazed! Two Corellia cargo ships sit in the middle ready to be repaired. The classes desks sat to the right with the podium.

"Uh!" Picking himself off the floor he saw the same kid sticking his foot up just laughing to himself.

_Why does this bastard like making fun of me? _Pissed he bit his lip and sat down and waited for his teacher to show up.

"Alright kids, for the mishap of yesterday you all can enjoy my wonderful pop quiz. Same terms as yesterday, each ship has something wrong with them. You have to first find the problem, then repair it." Picking up a small glass on his table he took a swig of the sweet cold water.

"And since this is the last class of the day, none of you will leave till your ships are completed!"

"Jason since this is your first day your exempt, you can leave if you want."

"No, I want to watch."

"Be my guest." Giving a slight smile he then dismissed the class to there activity's.

50 minutes later

"We cant find the problem."

"There is no cant Edan! I made the problem myself, so find it and fix it!"

_Edan, thats the bastards name _Jason really badly wanted to show this kid up. Speaking up it was his turn to make him look bad.

"Sir if you don't mind i would like to give it a shot."

"Well Jade, since my Edan here is to incompetent to do so then i will grant you to. Edan you and your team leave this ship and let Jason give it a shot."

Walking up to the ship he took a deep breath and entered.

The ship looked huge, with a small command center in the middle he quickly moved past it and straight to the cock pit at the tip of the ship. The controls flowed easily within the tips of his fingers letting his instincts control where he was going.

_No the force_ he reminded himself.

Beep, beep, beep! A few red buttons under the com started to light up.

"Gotcha."

Going back to the command center he looked at the mechanics as the hyper drive map core had been installed incorrectly. Taking them out and reinstalling them correctly he walked outside.

"Well sir, the ship did not seem out of order."

"Well then class we seem to need more homework do we not?"

"No sir, I found the problem and it is fixed. While it did work in almost flawlessly, if you needed to go into hyperspace the ship would have been almost certainly destroyed. As the maps were out of order you would be more likely slamming into a planet then landing on one."

The teacher seemed to crack a smile.

"Well class you can thank Mr Jade here for not having any homework on your day off, Class Dismissed."

Walking back to his quarters in the temple he was suddenly slammed into a locker, looking up he saw Edan staring down at him. Getting back up he dusted himself off.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"You!"

"Well get over it and leave me alone!"

"Aw, is the chosen one scared?" Yelling on top of his lungs he continued.

"Look everyone the chosen one is scared!"

At this he couldn't stand it any longer he clinched his fist and nailed him with all of his strength, he knew he broke his nose. Blood started to seep down taking a step back he pulled his hand up and quickly it covered in blood.

Two of his friends immediately jumped in and started to throw punches madly at Jason, most of them were finding there mark. Suddenly a third boy jumped in this time to his defense picking up a kid and suplexing him down on the floor. The other kid that was punching Jason quickly went after the short dark haired kid, just leaving Jason and Edan.

The kid that was just suplexed started to get back up and heard a sharp snap-hiss. Looking up he saw the red lightsabre held by a short blond haired girl.

"Its set to kill, I advise you to let the boys to fight it out amongst themselves."

"Look at this, its Kael and his girlfriend helping the useless one out!"

"Your pathetic Edan!" the girl shouted back.

"Don't push your luck Aila!"

"Don't push mine? How fast do you think I can chop your friends head off here?"

His eyes started to widen as soon as he picked up her thoughts when she dropped her mental shields. Jason quickly took the advantage of this and landed a hard swing on Edan's chin.

Taking a step back the fight began, the other kid took a swing on Kael, ducking underneath he wrapped his arms around his neck and started to choke him out.

Edan rushed forward slamming his back into the locker. Sitting on top of his arms he started to swing away, every punch became more and more painful.

Lifting his arms up he pushed Edan off of him, getting up on his feet as fast as he could he jumped up and dropped kick him in the face, slamming Edan's head against the lockers as well. Holding his head Edan has had enough.

Drawing on the force Jason started to levitate Edan and threw him against the lockers across the small hall way. Edan was knocked out. Kael just looked amazed

"How did you do that!?" he asked in wonder

"I dunno, just pictured him being picked up and thrown I guess."

"No, I mean his force shields." he spoke in clear excitement.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"He raised his shields before the fight even started, it prevents you from using the force against him. You just ripped them away like they didn't even exist. We haven't even begun to learn how to do that yet!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even notice to be honest."

Jason let out a small laugh.

"Thanks Kael, I do owe you one." Jason spoke trying to divert the attention that he had drawn on himself.

Catching his breath he pointed to the girl which quickly kicked the kid she held hostage in the head knocking him unconscious.

"You too, Aila. Thanks guys."

"Na man not a problem, hey I have an idea."

"Whats that?"

"Theres a big capture the flag game going on in like an hour or so, you want in?"

"I don't know, today was my first day with a lightsabre. I would probably just get in the way."

"Nonsense, with what you just did to Edan, I doubt it."

"On one condition Kael"

"What?"

"You have to show me that choke hold, that was wicked!" All three of them laughed.

"Any time Jason, any time.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason was in his lightsabre class, by far his favorite. Today they had one of there miniature tournaments for the class, and as usual Jason was in the finals waiting to see who he was going to face. The room was situated in a large room, with white walls and rubber padding mats on the floor. In the other finals was Jason's despised rival Edan facing off against Kael. Kael was by far the second best duelist in the class, the only one to really caused Jason to break a sweat. Jason's unusual talent in the force had made him a formidable opponent but Kael's determination had always willed him to surpass the odds.

It came down to the point when they dueled out side of class they would always be surrounded by spectators, even masters have been known to stop what there doing to watch the show. Jason was now Twelve years of age, and he felt invincible. He had learn to be extremely aggressive during duel's, his known philosophy was the best defense was a great offense. Kael, had always fought the same as him, there style's practically were identical. Though when they dueled Kael would sometimes be forced to use a defensive strategy which generally pissed him off. In return would make him even much more stronger. They had learned during the beginning of there training to let there anger come to there aid, it gave them focus and a renewed energy to fend off your opponents. Though this did bring large advantages it also brought it's disadvantages. Often times when one would easily turn to there anger to help them in battle it also brought the danger of leading you astray, making your movements erratic and to inconsistent, eventually you would lose because of the same thing you used to help you win. It was a double edge sword, or lightsabre more like it.

Today was special for Jason, today was Arena day. Today all of the greatest apprentices will gather for a massive tournament, the winner will be granted an automated promotion. How badly he wanted to duel in this tournament, but he wasn't old enough. He hated that everything that seemed like fun would have to wait till he was older, twelve was old enough to be a knight wasn't it? That was one of the rules the Sith had set straight and had been kept ever since the day of the temple had been opened. Any padawan under the age of sixteen would not be permitted to duel in the tournament, though it made little difference. Only once had a sixteen year old made it into the final four, and he was beaten badly. Darth Plagueis when he was only sixteen years of age, was a master with a lightsabre and was often said to be among the best that ever wielded a lightsabre.

Jason would often spend his spare time day dreaming that he could finally be the first one to break that barrier. He held a deep amount of respect for Darth Plagueis and for what he has done for the Sith. At the same time he viewed himself in a higher class than the rest, he was the chosen one after all.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of lightsabre's clashing against each other as Edan and Kael were facing off. Edan has been using his size to his advantage, but Kael was more than resourceful enough to make up the difference. Giving a hard shove Kael leaped up in the air doing a back flip and landed away from Edan preparing himself to strike. Edan just grunted as he was forced back, as soon as Kael landed on his feet, Edan once again charged full force only to have his lightsabre swatted away.

Kael now saw that in Edan's strike during the charge left him wide open for attack, doing a quick swipe for his head Edan just barely was able to pull his lightsabre up in time to block. Pulling back in less than a fraction of a second Kael again swung at the opposite side only to once again to be stopped by the crackle of the two blades meeting.

"Mise well give up now Kael and save your self the embarrassment." Edan sneered between his grinding teeth.

Kael mustered up his strength and was forcing Edan's blade down, twirling his body he slammed his elbow across his face. Edan could taste the blood seep into his mouth, making sure there was a little bit of distance between him and Kael he reached up and brought his fingers to his teeth, then looked on his blood soaked finger tips.

"Your dead."

"Bring it on ugly." Kael replied letting a grin stretch across his face. Edan stepped up and started to attack, swinging his lightsabre towards Kael's left torso, Kael was able to angle his blade to block it a half a foot away. Pulling up his foot, Kael kicked Edan's thigh in and twirled around while switching his blade back handed and stabbed Edan in the ribs.

A loud scream echoed in the room, luckily for sparring the sabers were never set at the highest setting but still could deliver a second degree burn. Edan dropped his lightsabre and started to clutch his ribs, trying to brace out the pain. The instructor Keir grinned in satisfaction, taking a moment before allowing Kael and Jason spar off he was soaking himself in Edan's pain. He actually liked the kid, but he got ahead of himself and was actually in position to win the battle if he used his anger instead of allowing it to blind him. Kael was an extremely talented student, and if it wasn't for Jason always being one step above him he would probably been chosen as an apprentice sooner. To pit any of the kids against the two of them was a clear land slide, both of them should be training with Sith much older than themselves.

Edan looked over and saw Keir take pleasure in his defeat, feeling enraged he bent down and picked up his lightsabre, while Kael was walking back towards his spot on the ground to sit.

"Kael look out!" Jason screamed, he could feel the danger pouring off of Edan like an avalanche. It was to late, by the time Kael turned to face this danger Edan's red lightsabre slashed across Kael's cheek. Kael went down to the mat and hollered in pain, he dropped his weapon and wrapped his hands around his wound. Jason squinted to look at the wound, not wanting to get up and be seen helping his friend for fear of what Keir would do. The wound was bad, the skin was boiling across his cheek. Two inches wide the skin turned into what look liked a river of flesh. Kael did the best he could venting his pain into the force, but it only did so much. Then the realization hit Jason, he upped the setting. That was no 2nd degree burn it was a severe third degree burn. Keir for once was glad that Kael had a hard time getting a master as he would have a hard time explaining why Kael's master would kill Edan. To be honest though he did not find this move to be sickening, he actually relished it. It was brilliantly played, when in actual combat you cannot ever take your guard down, even when your opponent looks clearly defeated.

"It seems that I was mistaken class, the winner is Edan." Kael looked over at Keir in clear frustration, deep down he was hurt but he would not dare show it.

"Kael, go down to the medic and see if they can patch you up." Kael muttered, doing his best to hide his anger.

"Yes master." After bowing to Keir he was going to walk past Jason heading for the entrance but stopped mid stride and looked over to his good friend.

"Can you do me a favor Jason?" Kael whispered.

"What?"

"Make the fucker suffer."

"You didn't even have to ask " Jason replied truthfully, he was doing his best not just go charging in towards Edan looking to slice his head off. Instead he waited patiently, reviewing what had happened to Kael in his head letting his anger consume him. Kael walked out of the room and down to the medical ward, dreading the fact that he was having to spend what was inevitable time in the Kolto tank.

During the years of isolation the Sith had made themselves known as a distinct gun for hire organization. They had even flagged it under the Jedi's nose without them even noticing it with there slogan. 'Protection so precise that a Jedi could not do any better.' Though that phrase had wrung up on some of the members of the Sith council the wrong way it did provide a distinct amount of business. There services were anything but cheap, often coming up towards around the one million credit mark The Sith were often called for more of protection than just simply killing, and though the simple killing can be fun most actually preferred the protection part. When a Sith became injured during a mission instead of bacta which was becoming extremely hard to come by they solved there problem by using Kolto. Kael reached the medical ward and was instantly welcomed by two droids that proceeded to tend to his wound.

"Wound is very bad, if your face is to remain normal you must go in Kolto treatment immediately." The lead medical droid spoke, Kael just nodded his head.

"I figured as much."

Getting in the Kolto tank was just about as primitive as you can get. There was a steel stair case, on top an oxygen mask that was masked with an extremely light sleep sedative. Only enough of the drug to ensure that you were asleep through the whole process, once healed it was taken off and within moments the patient would be awaken up. Kael looked on with hesitance, granted Kolto has been used for thousands of years successfully but this was still the first time he was going to experience. Nervousness crept up on him, but yet he slightly dipped his feet in, put the mask on and then let the rest of his body jump down in the tube. Within moments, he closed his eyes and sleep consumed him. It was suppose to take about 4 hours, it would only take a little over 2 in bacta but he understood the financial strain on the Sith and did not complain.

Jason was now standing on the mat, all of the students were as expected back up towards the wall leaving pretty much the whole room to duel. Edan was angry and still pressed his hand against his ribs, which to Jason's surprise he did not try and block the pain with the force yet. Though, it did not matter, after he was done with this duel Edan will be in much more pain than what he is now.

"You may begin." Keir announced, Jason would have grinned but his anger was way to much to allow that type of simple gesture to happen.

Edan came charging in, still his anger was brewing from the strike that Kael had dealt to him earlier. Jason easily parried the first strike over his head, Jason could now feel his eyes changing, as if the dark side its self was enveloping them. Jason raised his foot up with there lightsabre's still locked against each other over there heads and let out a hard kick to his chest causing him to fall down.

"Get up." Jason stated, with a trace of venom in his voice.

Edan just took his arm sleeve and whipped his brow that was covered in sweat. Once he was on his feet he barely had enough time to register the on coming strikes. The first one was aimed for his neck, the second for his legs, then torso, back to legs then a hard strike towards the side of his head. Edan even to himself was surprised that he was able to keep up. Falling back on a defensive stance he would have to try and out last his younger opponent, to maybe find an opening.

Jason had expected this, and instead went for a different attack. Normally he would have continued with his strikes but the sooner Edan suffered for what he did the better. Using the force he could feel the boys midichlorians, and used it as he wrapped the force around his body. Edan started to let out a squealing like noise which caused the rest of the class to erupt in laughter, for the first time in his life though he did not care. Edan now had succumbed to pure terror, Jason before hand had merely been toying with him and now he had seen that. Jason nonchalantly tossed him to the other side of the room slamming him against the wall, causing himself to lose his lightsabre from the impact.

Jason instantly recalled Edan's lightsabre to himself, Edan was completely helpless and fear was evident in his eyes. He was never really a one to take revenge, which often times would cause his teachers to become upset with him. Even Vixious had mentioned that he would be better off venting his anger from time to time but he never did. Only now had he succumbed to the temptation of it, Edan was now his target.

Getting up he was completely defenseless, besides the force. If perhaps he was on a mission which he never has been on to his dismay. It was something that irked him and he knew he only had another month before he turned 14, the age where if not chosen would become a seeker. He always felt he could make a good Sith, but yet the masters had always looked over him. He was destined to spend the rest of his life looking for younglings that the Jedi had looked over that still had potential. To search the outer rim for the few that was to far out to have any hope of being a Jedi. He figured that he wouldn't necessarily mind it, but it was also not what he wanted. If only the masters would see that he was destined for greatness, then he could show this little squirt what it truly meant to be a Sith. In his rage he called on the force, and threw everything he had into a force push.

Edan looked on in shock, Jason flinched as if it caused him to pause for a moment and then started to walk again like nothing happened. In desperation he could feel a tingling sensation in his finger tips, it wasn't as if it was numb but as the after shock of having your hands electrocuted. He was fearful, Jason was beyond reason, he was going to die while everyone watched. In one last hope he concentrated his efforts on his fingers and could feel the electricity build up within him. This was his only hope, pointing his hands towards Jason he could feel the electric currents run through his body out wards to Jason.

Jason quickly felt the danger from the force and lifted his lightsabre in defense, the electric currents went straight to the blade and even caused it to flicker. He just stood there though, directing the currents back towards Edan.

Edan could feel his body start to give out, start to become weak. He had seen something for the first split second of the attack. Complete, and utter surprise was laced in Jason's eyes. It was something he did not expect, and granted no one did either. He was after all only 13, another month 14 and they did not start teaching you that force attack after you had a master, it was something after all that your master was suppose to teach. Finally he stopped, he could not hold out any longer against Jason, he was just to strong.

Smoke was starting to come up from Edan, Jason was almost sure if he kept shooting then it would start to deform him. No one could possibly stand that much electricity for so long without any side effects. Jason felt a tug at one of his hands, and then he grinned inward to himself. Edan was trying to call back his lightsabre as if it was some sanctioned help. Instead and in clear view he upped the setting to maximum, and pointed his own lightsabre towards his neck and putting away his own.

"Do you yield?"

Edan did not believe he was hearing, after hurting his best friend so bad he was offering a simple yet non-painful surrender. He did not sense any deceit from Jason though and realized that this was his last chance, he had to give up.

"Yes I yield." Edan started to stand back up, and allowed himself to grin in plain view. Jason swiped at his leg, slicing off his right one. Falling down Edan looked up in complete horror.

"Jason stop!" Keir yelled, which even Jason noticed for the first time that it was actual concern for his well being. Instead of heeding the master's call he raised his left arm out and force pushed him against the wall to buy him time.

"Please Jason, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He screamed in utter horror, the kids that were laughing at him now were just sitting there in shock. Edan put his hands in front of his face to try and urge Jason to put the lightsabre away, instead he sliced them off. Edan's pain radiated through the whole room, he could not take it any more and started to cry. He crawled towards Jason' feet and wrapped his handless arms around his legs and started to soak his boots.

"Jason...please...I don't...want...to...die." He muttered in between sobs, Jason looked down for the first time in pity and shut off Edan's lightsabre and tossed it towards Keir. Looking at his enraged master, as the rest of the class were laughing at the pitiful display of a Sith. Jason spoke up once more before leaving to go back to his and Vixious's room.

"You might want to take your padawan down towards the ward."


End file.
